black rose
by little kitsune2
Summary: She always stuck out like a black rose in a patch of red roses. But that never bothered her. She knew it was because she was different. Different in every way. Surrounded by normal people. She was anything but normal. She was the outsider living with in


Hiya peeps it me. Who else would be writing in this name it's the one and only weird one the little kitsune. And this is my first X-Men story ok? So review ok? Disclaimer: here's it plain and simply I don't own nutin but my original character k? So no suen me you hear or you gonna get a black eye from yours truly. Oh god I sound like Joey from yu-gi-oh!. Cool ^.^  
  
The black rose  
  
She always stuck out like a black rose in a patch of red roses. But that never bothered her. She knew it was because she was different. Different in every way. Surrounded by normal people. She was anything but normal. She was the runt of the pack. The stray dog never really finding a home. Until she meet the people of the Xavier institute. This is her story of how she finally found a place where she fit in. and where she felt love for the first time in 7 years. This is the story of Katharine Fox the person who never fit in because she was different. She didn't have a family. And she was a mutant.  
  
Crash. Katharine looked up from the anime magazine she was reading. 'Oh great' she though 'who broke what now?' She got out of her bed. Her baggy black jeans dragged against the floor as she walked. She pocked her head out of the door. She saw the broken vase on the floor. She rolled her eyes. She came fully out of the room. "Ok who broke it?" she asked hands on her hips. She looked over the kid's faces. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. Her name was Katharine Fox she was 17 years old and she lived in an orphanage. She lived there since she was 11. After she went to another one but it was closed. Due to the people running it were abusing the kids. She had first hand experience of it. The scars still remained on her arms they were small but deep and many. The only scar she hated the most was the one on her left hand. It was because of father stupid mistake that she got it. She sighed "get out of here I got it covered." She said as she shooed the  
kid's way.  
  
Her honey brown eyes served the scene. She shook her head and her raven black hair flyed every where. "I guess it's to broke for glue. guess I got to use them if I don't want to be grounded." She said to her self as she prepared to use her powers. She consatrated and her eye color changed from  
honey to a blood red. The vase moved and was put back together and was melded and repaired then set back on the table. "There done." She said as  
she made her way back to her room. She pulled down her black shirt that said 'I'd rather be youkai than a ningen' it meant I'd rather be a demon than a human. But people didn't understand that unless they were Japanese  
or understood it. She was half-Japanese but not many people knew that except three of her friend, which were also half-Japanese. She flopped on her bed and picked up her magazine and began to read an article about Pet Shop of Horrors. 'Got to get that anime.' She thought to her self as she  
got into the article  
  
Meanwhile at the Xavier institute  
Prof. X was wheeling down to the main computer. It was beeping loudly indicating that it had found a new mutant. Logan walking down the hall with him as they made their way to see what the new mutant was. "So what do you think it is this time?" Logan asked the Prof. "I'm not sure." Prof. X said as they made their way to the computer. The image appeared on the screen.  
"Subject Katharine Fox age 17 located in bayvile orphanage. Powers telekinesis and flight." it said. "An orphan huh? Well this will be easy." "What will?' Kurt said as he telaported in front of Logan. Logan stumbled  
back a bit. "Ung elf how many times have I told you not to do that?" he said in an annoyed voice as he made his way back to the computer. "Sorry." Kurt said as he stared at the computer. 'Who's she?" he asked. "Were hoping she will be a new student. Now we just need to find out where she goes to  
school." The Prof. Said as he typed on the computer. "Transferred to bayvile high. Will start tomorrow." The computer said. "That's good we'll get Jean or Scott on it." The Prof. Said as he and Logan walked back to the  
elevator. Kurt took one last look at the girl and gave a fanged smile.  
  
"Kat, Kat wait up Kat!" a girl with dark brown hair yelled as she raced after her friend. Katharine turned around to face her best friend Marie. Her dark brown hair was curled at the end and was held back with a ponytail scrunchey. Katharine laughs as her friend chased her down. "What? I thought you would be looking for Kevin. Your fiancée?" Kat asked in a mocking tone. Marie scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue. Kat giggled at her friend's face. "At least I got one. Miss no BF!" Marie yelled at her laughing friend. Kat stopped laughing and gave her friend an slited-eye glare. Reveling her black eye shadow. Then she laughed. "Yeah yeah. But remember you have to help me get one." Kat said waging a black nail polished finger at her. "Yeah but what about that guy at work? The one with the nice ass?" Marie said pursuing her friend with questions of her crush. Kat rolled her eyes and curled her black lips. "Girlfriend." They said at the same time. Kat sighed. "Whatever." She said as she slings an arm around her friend. "But there is a good thing." Kat said as she and Marie walked "I'm her with my three best friends and have a clean slate." "For now." Marie said as she laughed. She knew about Katharine past and still liked her. Kat had done just about everything that can get her into juvie. From pick pocketing to teasing cops. She had a bad rep in her neighbor hood. "But that's all over except the fighting. "Yup got to have that. Oh yeah remember band meeting to day a josh's house." Marie said as she stopped at her locker. "Gotcha. Now help me find my classes." Kat said as she took out her schedule.  
  
" Are you sure it was today professor?" Scott asked into the payphone. "Yes I'm sure Scott." The Prof. Said. "Sigh alright I'll keep looking." Scott said as he placed the phone on the hook. 'Man it's lunch time and I still haven't found her.' Scott thought to himself as he headed into the caf. "Hey just a sec Marie. I got to tell the mother I'm going to be late." Kat said as she got out her change for the phone. Scott turned around and looked back toward the phone to see two girls standing there. "k. See ya in there." Marie said as she left her friend. 'Is that the girl?' he thought to him self he looked her over. Raven black hair shoulder length in a low ponytail only two pieces hung out in front they were chest length. Black eye shadow and black lip stick. Black shirt with cross bones on it. Black baggy jeans and black shoes. Gloves covered her hands they went a little past her wrist. Black nail polish covered her fingernails. Three earrings. One on top two on bottom both ears. 'Defiantly a Goth' Scott thought to himself. "Sigh I hope Jean doesn't have to share a room with her they'd probably break the room just fighting." Scott approached the girl she was still talking "yeah. Huh. Yeah practice is at Josh's house. Yeah I'll be home late. K tells them not to cause trouble. K bye Luv ya." She said as she hung of phone. He was just about to talk to her when a globe of food smacked right into his head. "FOOD FIGHT!" a student yelled. And I was all a blur of flying food. Kat was able to find Marie before it was to hectic.  
  
"So you lost her? You were right there and lost her?" Jean iterated Scott at the institute. "Well.yeah" Scott said in a sheepish tone. "Sorry" "that's alright Scott." The Prof. Said as he and Logan wheeled and walked in. "I'll go down and get the twerp." Logan said as he took out a toothpick. "I'll come to." Kurt said as he popped out of thin air. "Fine fine do what you want elf." Logan said.  
  
"Katharine. He hit Me.," a small girl with blonde pigtails said as tears welled in her eyes. "Sigh Joey what have I told you about hitting Cindy?" Kat called to a dirty blonde boy. "Um I don't' remember." He said quickly as Kat made her way over to him. She bent down eye to eye with him. "I think your lying. You know not to hitting Cindy that's a 15 minute time out." Kat said pointing to the church where they lived. "Aw man." Joey said as he dropped the ball he was holding and made the long march to the church.  
  
Logan and Kurt rode their way to the address they had gotten from the Prof. It soon came into view. "Wow so she lives in a church I wonder what religion she is." "Not sure. The Prof. didn't say guess we'll find out when we get there." Logan said as they pulled into the parking lot. Children ran about but stopped when the two men came into the lot. "Weird why they looking at us?" Kurt whispered to Logan. "Not sure." He whispered back "hey you little twerps which one of you is Katharine Fox?" Logan yelled at the kids. None answered, "I am." Came a call through the crowd of kids. A tall girl with raven black hair came toward them. "Now if you don't mind what do you want?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "Um well." Logan trailed off and looked around. "Could we do this in private?"  
  
"So what your saying is you want Katharine to come to this school of your so she can perfect her powers?" the mother of the church asked the men sitting in front of her. "Yeah she will be around people like her and will be able to control her powers." Logan said " she will also be able to still got to the same school and lead a normal life." Logan continued. "Well what do you think Katharine?" the mother asked turning to Katharine. "I think it kinda cool. Ok I'll get it I try. But if I don't like it I don't have to stay?" Kat asked Logan looking him strait in the eye. He felt her eye boar into his looking for any signs of him lying. "Yes if you don't like it you can live. But there will be training to help you control you powers. It's a little intense." Logan said. "A little the type of training you do is brutal. "Kurt piped in. Logan gave him a glare. Kurt shut up immediately. "Fine, fine I'm tough I can hand it. "Kat said "so we will se you tomorrow." Logan said as he and Kurt both exited the church. Kat stared after Kurt. 'He's kinda cute.' She though as she turned away and raced up to her room to call Kevin, Marie and, Josh to tell them what had happen.  
  
THE END of this chapter that is. Hehehe sorry it is so short but I didn't want to give to much away. Anyways in the next chapter. Kat comes to the institute. What will the rest of the resident think of the Goth girl? Will rogue feel threaten that she's not the only Goth? Will everyone get along when they find out of Kats past life of theft? Who know I don't 'cause I haven't written it yet so there. Please read and review. 


End file.
